That one time someone cared - SetoSolace
by Kurumaka
Summary: [Set in Teen Crafted AU] "I get caught off guard when people acknowledge my presence," he mumbled. "Because I'm so irrelevant I sometimes forget I even exist…" [SetoSolace]


A/N: There's actually a visual novel for this story if you'd like to check it out! www newgrounds com/portal/view/627629 (replace the spaces)

* * *

The light turned green and people rushed forward.

Seto, clutching a plastic bag tightly to his chest, dodged the sea of people who were frantically running across the crowded street.

He sighed. Everyday the same thing. Everyday he'd get shoved around in the crowd, the taller people ignoring him almost like he was just some air.

He was just waiting for today's person who he'd fall victim to.

Call for devil and he shall appear, they say.

Someone bumped into him from behind, rather harshly, and he went toppling down onto the pavement, the bag slipping from his grasp.

His wide chocolate eyes followed it as it hit the stone ground, the contents breaking on impact and the potions spilling and creating a colorful puddle.

"Oh, sorry!" someone called from behind him.

Seto blinked in surprise, craning his head to look at the boy who ran into him.

He was tall and muscular, with unruly blond hair and shining blue eyes and he was extending a hand to help Seto up.

Seto took it, pulling himself up.

"Sorry," the blond muttered again.

"No, it's okay," Seto hurried to assure hum.

He was surprised himself, no one has stopped to apologise for bumping into him yet.

"I'm really sorry, though! I'll make it up to you, I promise!" the blond said before running off.

Seto was left standing there, on the sidewalk, with a stunned expression. He gathered up the bag and threw it into a nearest trash bin on his way.

Somehow, he didn't even mind that he'd get yelled at for not having the homework.

Just like always, the crowd almost ran him over.

He sighed, cursing his height inaudibly. His mind wandered back to the blond, who was actually kind enough to stop for him and who was…

Standing by the side of the road.

He was smiling sheepishly at Seto, holding onto a plastic bag as he waved.

"Hey," he greeted, stopping the petite Sorcerer.

"Hi," Seto mumbled.

"Uh… I'm sorry for yesterday. I got you new flasks for the ones I broke," he said, passing the bag to Seto gently. The Sorcerer could feel the heat rise into his cheeks.

"T-Thank you," he stammered out.

"I uh… didn't catch your name…" the blond said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm Seto," the brunet said with a smile.

"I'm Brice. Would you mind if I invited you for a pizza after school?" Brice beamed at him.

Seto's heart leapt in his ribcage and his face must've been tomato red by then.

"I-I'd love to," he stuttered.

"Great! I'll pick you up after classes?" Brice looked genuinely happy at the answer.

"Sure. I go to M. Notch Academy. Can I wait there?" Seto asked, biting his lip gently.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at three! Bye, Seto!" Brice called as he sped off.

Seto fiddled in his seat as they waited for the pizza to be made.

"I-I hope you don't feel like you need to do this…" he mumbled, looking over at Brice who was smiling at him softly.

"No, I just wanted to invite you on a date," Brice chuckled.

"A-a date?" Seto stammered, cheeks turning pink.

"Just kidding. That's how it goes in girls' romance novels," Brice laughed, making the brunet turn even redder.

A pretty waited came with their pizza, smiling widely at them.

"One pepperoni pizza!" she exclaimed, setting it down onto the table before walking, almost dancing away.

Brice took a piece and bit right into it, growling as the cheese stretched and fell onto the table. Seto chuckled at him, taking a piece and being careful not to end up like the tangled blond.

The two joked around, and, for the first time, Seto didn't feel like he was just looked through.

"Hey, Seto!" the very familiar, deep voice called out from behind him. He jumped, turning around to greet Brice with a smile and a hug.

Brice giggled, looking down at him. "Why do you always look so surprised when we meet?" he asked, pulling the younger mage in the direction of their favourite restaurant.

Seto chuckled, letting himself be pulled by the blond. "I get caught off guard when people acknowledge my presence," he mumbled. "Because I'm so irrelevant I sometimes forget I even exist…"

Brice frowned, looking down at the short brunet with drawn brows. "You're relevant to me, Seto!" he exclaimed.

Seto smiled softly, squeezing Brice's hand a little.

He loved it when Brice told him that he mattered and he hoped that one day, he'd matter to Brice on a different level.


End file.
